Alegría
by jennifer1997
Summary: Drabble 36: Cada momento compartido juntos, está lleno de alegría, incluso los de tristeza porque gracias a ellos nuestros lazos se hacen más fuertes.


_**Alegría**_

Era una hermosa mañana, fresca pero ligeramente cálida, la familia Uzumaki, estaba caminando por el parque, con sus pequeños retoños en brazos, Tenten llevaba al niño y Naruto a la niña, no podían ser más felices en ese momento, se habían convertido en padres, parecía mentira, todo había sucedido tan rápido, gracias a Dios podían disfrutar un glorioso periodo de paz, pero parece que fue a penas ayer cuando estaban en la 4ta Gran Guerra Ninja, tenían suerte de haber sobrevivido y disfrutar de todo lo que vino después, valorando siempre el sacrificio por aquellos caídos en batalla, yendo un poco más atrás, cuando ellos dos constantemente hacían misiones, nunca tuvieron una completamente solos pero igual sirvieron para conocerse y trabajar en equipo, habían sucedido ciertas cosas y ella había comenzado a quererlo… pero pensaba que no tendría oportunidad contra Sakura, pero esta siguió su camino al lado de Sasuke, como tanto soñaba, incluso tuvo que competir contra Hinata por un tiempo, pero su determinación y personalidad espontaneidad lograron hacer que se llevara la victoria, aunque no fue tan fácil, había valido completamente la pena, ahora estaba con quien amaba y las cosas no podían ser mejor.

Han pasado muchas cosas ¿Verdad? – dijo Naruto, llamando su atención, aparentemente el también estaba recordando el pasado.

Sí… pero ha sido genial… no quisiera estar en otro lugar ni de otra forma – dijo Tenten, con mirada dulce y segura de lo que decía.

Buenos días Hokage-sama – dijo Sakura, en tono de broma, aunque sin querer burlarse de él, solo no se acostumbraba completamente a la idea - ¿Cómo amanecen sus hijos? – pregunto acercándose a ellos.

Tu tono medio incrédulo es un poco molesto Sakura – dijo Naruto, fingiendo estar enojado, ella río.

Lo siento, están asoleando a mis niños favoritos – dijo Sakura, acariciando los cabellos dorados pequeño que Tenten traía en brazos.

Claro, como dijiste hay que cuidarlos mucho sus primeros días – dijo Tenten, sonriente.

Dejare que pase un tiempo antes de presentarlos formalmente, los veo tan frágiles que quiero cuidarlos un tiempo más, quizás estoy siendo un poco egoísta – dijo Naruto, algo serio.

No es egoísmo, quieres protegerlos, eso está bien… nadie te esta presionando, así que hazlo cuando lo creas conveniente… ahora debo irme al hospital – dijo Sakura, sonriente, siguiendo su camino.

Sakura – dijo Tenten, llamando su atención – gracias por traer a mis pequeños al mundo – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Es mi trabajo y además fue un placer – dijo Sakura, haciendo una también, para luego seguir con su camino.

El pequeño de Tenten, comenzaba a despertarse y llorar, por lo que se sentó en una banca cercana y le dio pecho, calmándolo enseguida, la sensación aun le era extraña pero sin duda maravillosa, él observaba fascinado.

¿No te duele? – pregunto Naruto, intrigado.

Para nada, es lo más hermoso que he hecho en mi vida – dijo Tenten, enamorada del momento, del hecho de ser madre, de lo que estaba viviendo, todo era perfecto.

Tenten-chan – dijo Naruto, llamando la atención de la mencionada – enserio gracias por todo – dijo desde el fondo de su corazón.

Lo mismo digo, muchas gracias – dijo Tenten, sonriendo sonrojada, él se acercó a ella y la beso dulcemente.

Te amo – dijeron los 2, ahora la pequeña fue la que empezó a llorar.

Claro que a ustedes también los amamos – dijo Tenten, intercambiando los pequeños con Naruto para que ahora la princesita pudiera comer también.

Y así era como pasaban sus días, todos llenos de alegría desde el momento en que se conectaron, se hicieron pareja y aunque su relación ha pasado por momentos tristes como cualquiera, eso solo los ha fortalecido y unido más, ahora tenían una prueba física de su amor, sus hermosos hijos.

 _Uzumaki Rika y Riku._

* * *

 **Fin de este Drabble**

Va en conjunto con el drabble anterior así que léelo si no lo has leído para que no estés un poco perdido. He descubierto ciertas cosas conforme escribo y me gusta, esta temática es nueva para mi, no la había usado antes así pero me gusto hacerlo más de lo que pensé ¿Cuáles son sus opiniones? Este es el #36-40


End file.
